


It Was the Heat of the Moment

by Virago77 (PriPri)



Series: Prompts, Pleadings and Prezzies, Oh My! [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriPri/pseuds/Virago77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Dean is left to care for Sam during his first heat...alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was the Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> The problem with me asking for/accepting prompts is that they always turn into something more complicated than originally planned. It’s my own fault, of course. This was my first attempt at alpha/omega, human form or otherwise. I hope I did that part of it justice. I don’t think it’s my best work, but I’m not unhappy with how the fic turned out. kissmewinchester, I hope it meets your expectations. Enjoy!
> 
> I've gone back in and tweaked the original ficlet; however it remains un-proofed/beta'd so any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out.

 

* * *

 

**It Was the Heat of the Moment**

 

 

Dean didn’t think he could take much more.  Sammy was in the next room going crazy, moaning, begging, coming.  Dad hadn’t thought Sammy’s first heat would be so bad.  He had begun showing signs that it was coming weeks ago and dad had made what he thought were the proper preparations. 

 

A quick visit to the local clinic had confirmed that Sammy’s first heat was upon him.  So John settled them into the out of the way town in a dinky two bedroom apartment.  Sam had been enrolled in school, Dean got a part time job at a garage, and they lived normal for a while. 

 

The closer it got to Sammy’s heat, the antsier their dad got.  The week before his heat was due to hit, their father _conveniently_ found a hunt that required him to leave town.  He left Dean to care for him because being blood related should have made it fine for Dean to be Sam’s caretaker even though Dean was an alpha and Sam an omega.  But what John didn’t account for, what he didn’t realize was the way Sam and Dean felt about one another, blood and brotherhood be damned.

 

Sam was an early bloomer at fifteen; which should have made his heat very mild.  But Dean could never get so lucky.  Sam’s heat hit hard and fast on a Thursday afternoon and the teen had barely made it home from school before he was delirious.  A classmate and fellow omega had seen Sam home to make sure he wasn’t set upon by any random alphas.  Luckily Dean hadn’t left for the garage yet.  He called out of work, his boss understanding his need to care for his omega sibling, and then he locked Sam in their bedroom, only entering after the begging and moaning had stopped.  While he was barely conscious, Dean cleaned Sam of sweat and come, fed and hydrated him.  He had only just been able to keep a lid on his desire, his want, his need.  His instincts were telling him to _claim, mark, breed_.  Dean wanted nothing more than to give into his brother’s pleas to be _filled, fucked, owned_.

 

The smell of him was intoxicating, Sam’s natural spicy scent mixed with the pungent smell of the natural lubricant his body produced during heat.  And come…so much come.  It took everything in Dean to leave the room and his brother unmolested.  Sam had been too out of it to realize that Dean was in there with him.  But once his brief respite was over and the feverish desire was back in full force, “Dean!  It hurts so bad!” Sam whined.

 

It killed Dean to listen to it.  He _hated_ when his brother was sick or in pain under normal circumstances, but when he was in agony and pumping out enough pheromones that they could probably smell it three apartments over… Dean was at the end of his self-control and his most prominent thought was to go into that room and fuck Sammy into the mattress until he filled him full of pups.  He wanted it so badly he could taste it.

 

“Dean!” Sam cried, “Need you.  So wet.”  He begged, “Wet for you!  Please, come fill me up.”

 

Dean sat on the edge of the couch, palms over his ears while his fingers pressed against his temples.  His teeth were set as he did his best to block out Sam’s pleas.  It wasn’t working, and his will was sapped away with every whimper, whine and cry.  “Why won’t you claim me Dean?!  You’re my alpha…gonna die if you don’t fuck me!”

 

Dean whimpered at that.  When a loud crash sounded, he was on his feet and pushing through the door of their bedroom within seconds.  His mouth dropped open and he let out a full-bodied moan at the sight.  Sam, completely naked, had apparently fallen from the bed and was face down on the floor with four fingers buried in his ass.  Even from his distance Dean could see his wetness running down his wrist.  Sam hadn’t been kidding about how wet he was.

 

When Sam realized he wasn’t alone anymore, his eyes sought Dean’s, “I’m ready for you.  Fucked myself open for your knot.”

 

And that was it.  Dean couldn’t hold back anymore.  In the heat of the moment, with Sam moaning, begging, fucking himself back onto his own fingers, Dean lost control.  He strode to Sam’s quivering form, lifted him from the floor and carried him to the bed, placing him in the center of it.  He grasped Sam’s wrist, the one soaked in his juices, and brought the hand to his mouth.  He sucked two of Sam’s fingers into his mouth and wasn’t sure which one of them moaned louder. 

 

Tasting Sammy was what Dean imagined getting high was like.  When it hit his tongue the flavor of him burst through Dean’s mouth and literally made him drool for more.  His head began spinning and his eyes clouded over.  Dean didn’t stop until he had licked every finger clean, running his tongue between the webbing and down over his palm.  When he finished licking the bitter sweet juices from Sam’s wrist, Dean’s mouth hovered there, sucking and worrying at the flesh.  He sucked a mark into his skin, then nibbled at it making it throb and sting; Sam just moaned encouragingly and writhed on the bed.  “Need you so bad Dean.”

 

Dean’s eyes darkened with desire, “I’m gonna take care of you Sammy.” 

 

Sam perked up at that.  Dean had been denying it for hours—for years.  The mutual attraction they shared had been palpable for longer than Sam could remember, but they had always denied themselves.  The closer Sam got to maturity and the prospect of his first heat, the worse it got.  Both were surprised that their dad had yet to recognized it.  Or he _had_ and chose to pretend it didn’t exist.

 

At Dean finally admitting it, accepting it, Sam sat up and reached for him.  Before Dean could stop him, his brother grabbed handfuls of his shirt and hauled him in for a desperate and needy kiss.  It was clumsy and wet, Sam’s tongue trying to taste all of him at once.  Dean steadied Sam’s chin and took control of the kiss.  He slowed it down, angled Sam’s head the way he wanted him.  He drove his tongue into Sam’s mouth, calming his wiggling tongue and teaching it how to move against his.  But Sam couldn’t be placated by Dean’s subtle teachings.  He was too far gone; his current wave of heat had grown to a fevered pitch and the only thing that would assuage it was Dean’s knot.

 

Sam whimpering against his mouth, as his hands raked over him trying to touch and disrobe him both at the same time, pulled Dean back to his senses.  He promised to care for Sam and he meant to.  There was no time for slow and leisurely, Sam needed to be fucked hard and deep and filled with his seed or the pitiful whines would soon turned to agonized cries.  If Dean never again heard that sound coming from his brother it would be too soon.

 

Dean pulled away from Sam’s honeyed mouth grudgingly and pushed at his shoulders until he got with the program and laid back against the pillows.  When Dean pulled away Sam made grabby hands at him with a whine.  “Shhh, it’s okay Sammy, I’m not leaving you.  I just gotta get my clothes off.” Dean soothed and began pulling off his clothes in a hurry.

 

It took him only moments to bare himself for his brother.  His long, thick cock was already hard and twitching at the thought of being buried in Sam’s tight, wet ass.  He crawled over Sam whose hands immediately clutched at his shoulders and kissed him again softly.  He trailed his lips and tongue over his jaw, down his chin and along his neck.  Dean’s mouth worried over the skin at the join of Sam’s neck and shoulder while his hips ground down on Sam’s.  Their cocks bumped and brushed together sending a jolt of pleasure through Dean and drawing a long keening moan out of Sam.  Suddenly Sam was coming between them, his cock jerking with each spurt of milky white come.

 

“Fuck.” Dean groaned when the smell and slickness hit him.  He would never understand how an omega’s body produced as much semen as it did during heat—Sam must have come a half dozen times during his first feverish bout.

 

He thrust his cock through the slick-slide pooled on Sam’s pelvis, covering himself in his brother’s essence.  He groaned at the sensation and jerk himself back.  He was too far gone for teasing; he had to get inside Sam now, before he lost his load on his belly, which would be no help to Sammy.  “On your side Sammy.” Dean rasped.

 

Sam protested, “Wanna see you.”

 

“I know, but it’ll be better on your side your first time.  My knot will last the longest this time and I want you to be comfortable.” He said and kissed him gently.

 

Sam shuddered, “Gonna knot me?”

 

“I’m gonna fuck you so good.” His voice was low and deep.  “Then I’m gonna knot you, stretch you wide, tie you to me and fill you up.”

 

“Do it!” He commanded as he rolled onto his side and presented his ass to Dean.  “Fuck me so good Dean.  I need it—need you.”

 

Dean situated himself on his side behind Sam.  He rubbed the swollen head of his cock against Sam’s slickness making the boy arch into him, push his ass against him, and try in vain to get the stiff, hot cock inside.  “Please,” he keened.

 

Dean dragged his hand down Sam’s spine and over his ass.  He slipped two fingers easily inside his hole and moaned at the sensation.  It was plush and so, so wet inside.  Sam had done a good job opening himself up, “You’re so ready for me.” He murmured against Sam’s ear.

 

“So ready.  Do it, Dean, fill me up.  Fuck me. Breed me. Make— Yeeeeesss!” He wailed when Dean pushed inside.  He drove in to the hilt in one swift motion.

 

“Fuck.” He breathed as he bottomed out. 

 

Dean’s head spun at the sensation of being inside Sam.  It was everything he had ever wanted, all his hopes, dreams and deepest fantasies came true in that single action.  Dean knew from that moment forward, inside Sam was the only place he ever wanted to be.  He hitched Sam’s leg over his hip, wrapped an arm around his chest and ground his hips against Sam’s ass.  Sam whined and pushed back into Dean.  “Yeah,” he breathed, “Take my cock.”

 

“Give it to me. Fuckmefuckmefuckme!”

 

Dean rocked into him slowly, building a steady rhythm while letting Sam get used to being stretched for the first time.  Sam was taking it _quite_ well, arching his back and rocking against Dean.  He moaned Dean’s name as he was filled over and over again.  Dean’s mouth worked over his neck and shoulder, sucking mark into his skin, biting him.  Sam just leaned into it, receptive and plaint in his alpha’s hands.

 

As Sam became more vocal, Dean increased him movements, pulling out farther, driving in harder, thrusting deeper.  Sam was lost in his heat, begging, crying bucking against Dean.  Dean just praised him, petted him, told him how good he was, how well he took Dean’s dick, how well he would take his knot.

 

Dean was holding Sam’s thigh and shoving up into him.  “Need it Dean.  Need your knot. Give me your knot Dean.” Sam begged, desperation bleeding into his voice.

 

Dean growled low in his throat, his grip on Sam tightened as he felt himself getting closer to the edge.  He could feel himself growing fatter and Sam growing wetter.  “You take my cock so well Sammy.” Dean praised.  “Gonna knot you, breed you, fill you up with my pups.”  It was the heat talking; John had insisted on a birth control shot for Sam just in case.  But Dean was in full alpha mode, his main priority was to see his omega through his heat and plant his seed.

 

He could feel the base of his dick begin to swell.  Dean slammed home, once, twice, on the third he stilled, holding Sam tightly against him.  Sam cried out as Dean grew and stretched inside him.  He tried to move against him and the growing thickness pushed against his prostate, sending bolts of pleasure through him.  Dean’s fingers dug into the flesh of Sam’s thigh, “Stay still or I’ll use my teeth to make you.” He ordered and demonstrated with a rough but gentle nip against his nape.

 

“Oh fuck, bite me—mark me!”

 

Dean’s hips jerked forward at Sam’s plea, pushing against his rim and prostate.  It set Sam off, for the second time untouched.  He came in thick spurts over his belly.  His puckered entrance spasmed around Dean’s cock and he quickly followed his brother into orgasmic bliss.  Dean’s hips rocked with the force of his climax, his knot tugging at Sam’s stretched rim.  He groaned as he began shooting jet after jet of seed into Sam. 

 

Sam had come so hard, his spunk shot up his chest to his chin.  He shuddered and shook and moaned until his dick stop pulsing and finally began to soften.  His body went limp and he fell into a temporary satiated daze.  Dean just held on to Sam as he kept coming, moaning low and guttural as the pleasurable sensations coursed through his entire being.  When he finally stopped pulsing, Sam was fast asleep. Dean pressed several soft, wet kisses to the back of Sam’s neck, tucked his boy tighter to him, closed his eyes and followed him into sated sleep.  Their night was _far_ from over.


End file.
